Conventional graphics processors are exemplified by systems and methods developed to reduce aliasing using supersampling or multisampling techniques that use fixed positions for sub-pixel samples. However, conventionally each pixel has the same fixed sub-pixel position, i.e., the sub-pixel positions are periodic. The human perception system is tuned to detect regular patterns, appearing as aliasing artifacts. To reduce aliasing, the sub-pixel positions should be non-periodic or vary over a region larger than a pixel. Furthermore, the sub-pixel sample positions should be programmable rather than fixed to allow an application to select a specific pattern, including a pattern that varies of several pixels.
There is thus a need for allowing flexibility in determining the positions of sub-pixel samples, including the ability to specify non-periodic sub-pixel positions to reduce aliasing.